Sky and Earth
by Aphonic
Summary: A whistle blew. The game was over.
1. Little Blue Hat

Author's Note: This story takes place BEFORE the first Digidestined go to the Digiworld. None of this information is true except some stuff. I made up the rest of Sora's family to fit in this story. I wrote a story like this about a year ago and I just changed the characters. I do not own Digimon. If you decide to sue me, you WILL NOT get much because I dont have much. ^_^  
  
Rikou was walking his two children home. Sozou and Sora Takenouchi were twins, brother and sister. Rikou, their father, was walking their home from the park for a birthday treat. Sora wore a pink tank top and blue jean overalls, an oversized blue hat, which was a birthday present layed on her head where her orangish hair was in pigtails.   
Sozou, her twin brother, was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with some yellow Japanese writing. His black shoes squeeked along the wet cement and his hair was spiked up. He carried a yo-yo and admired it, that too was a birthday present. Rikou wore an old pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. His brown hair sticked up and matched his perfect personality.  
It was about eight o'clock and the night was dark with a cold breeze. The three of them were on a backroad which didn't get any passers. The buildings near the road were old and ugly, ready to be torn down. A somewhat busy road was at the end of the road.  
"Daddy?" Sora asked, tugging on her father's arm. "Yes, Sora? What's the matter, babe?" Rikou asked, looking into the sweet eyes of his young daughter. "Der is a big scawy man behind us." Sora cried, her father picked her up. "Don't be a baby, Sora!" Sozou teased. Sora stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Nothing is gonna happen, babe." Rikou said, rocking his child. "I ain't a baby no more, daddy! I turn five years old!" Sora cheered and hugged her father.   
The man walked within two feet of the group. He slipped his hand into his coat and pulled something out. The light flickered off it and caught Sora's eye. She yelled, "DADDY!" Her father said, in his normal comforting voice, "We are almost home, babe. Don't wor-" His voice was cut off by the knife behind stabbed into his back. Rikou cried out and fell to his knees, dropping Sora.   
Sozou grabbed his sister and pulled her against a nearby wall. Sora was too stunned to move. The man ran away. Sora cried out, "Daddy!" Rikou fell onto his stomach, blood pouring from the wound. Sozou ran into the street, screaming for help. Sora ran over to her father's body and cried, "Daddy! Wake up!" She hugged her father, her blue hat fell off as she heard sirens coming closer. Sozou walked up to his sister and pulled on her overall strap, "Time to go. The medicine people said they will help daddy and the cops will take us back to mommy."   
  
Sora Takenouchi sat at the soccer game. She was out of play. It had been three entire years since her father's death. She watched her friend, Tai Kamiya, play and scored a few goals. Sozou sat with her mother in the stands. "They haven't talked to me. I guess it is my fault." Sora frowned. A whistle blew. The game was over. Tai Kamiya ran over to Sora.  
"Sora! Sora! We won! We won the game!" Tai cheered and hugged her, her oversized blue hat almost falling off. Sora smiled at her friend's excitement, "That's wonderful, Tai." Tai could tell something was wrong, "You are thinking about it, aren't you?" Sora nodded and whispered to Tai, "I can tell it's coming back. For me and for Sozou and for my mom." Tai gasped, "Are you sure? Well, whatever 'it' is, I won't let anything happen to you! You are my best bud." Sora smiled and said, "You sure, Tai?" He nodded.   
  
Author: Okay, okay! If I write too much at a time, I get a headache. I can't write that well and this is gonna be a Taiora fic. Sozou and Rikou are fake... Sozou means earth which is kind of the opposite of sky which is Sora and Rikou means wisdom, you will see why later on. Please review and tell me if you want the series to go on or if I am wasting my time at this type of story. Thanks! 


	2. You

Author's Note: This is the second part of "Sky and Earth" which is a fic about Sora. This takes place BEFORE the Digidestined go to the Digiworld. Sora, Sozou, and Tai are eight years old. Kari is five years old. This is a year after the Digidestined SEEN Greymon and Parrotmon fight in the real world. I do not own Digimon.   
  
Sora, Sozou, and Tai sat on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons, after the soccer game. Sora and Sozou's mother had gone to get some groceries and stuff for their birthday. "So..." Sozou started. "So?" Tai asked. "Sozou, it's coming." Sora said, calmly. She turned off the cartoons. "It's coming back, Sozou, whatever it was that got daddy is coming back for us, Sozou. We gotta save mommy." Sora said, standing in front of the two boys. Sozou gasped, "Ya sure, Sora? Ya sure that it is really coming back?" Sora frowned and nodded.   
"We gotta beat it!" Tai jumped up from the couch. "Tai! If my daddy couldn't we sure can't!" Sozou yelled. "Nuh uh, Sozou! Daddy didn't know what was happening. We do. We can beat it. I know we can." Sora said, smiling at her best friend and twin brother. The two nodded. Tai asked, "Do you know WHY it wanted your dad?" Sora pulled a small disk out of her pocket, "This. I think."   
  
Sora and Tai sat on the bench, waiting for Sozou, who had detention after school. It was getting dark and cold. "It's coming. It will be here any minute." Sora said as Sozou ran up to the two. "I was thinking... Just HOW are we gonna defeat this thing!" Sozou yelled. "Good question." Tai said. A man walked up to the three, "Shouldn't you children be at home?"   
Sozou stood up and looked at the man, "No, mister. We are-" Sora jumped in front of her brother and cut him off, quickly saying, "No, mister. We are waiting for our daddy." The man bent down and whispered to Sora, "Your daddy is dead. I killed him. You knew that, right?" Sora jumped back, knocking into Sozou and gasped, "It! It is him!"   
"What!?" Tai jumped up. "You are the boy. Tai Kamiya. Brother to Kari Kamiya." The man said. Tai slowly nodded, staring at the man. The man turned to Sozou and smiled, "You are Sozou Takenouchi. Twin brother to Sora. Right?" Sozou stepped backwards, staring into the cold eyes of the man. "Sora." The man hissed.   
"Ye-yes?" Sora whimpered, scooting backwards to Sozou and Tai. Tai grabbed Sora's hand and Sozou stepped up next to her. "Sora. You aren't thing one I am after." The man said, pulling out his knife. "What?" Sora asked, her eyes wide. The man bent down and whispered to Sora, "Sozou." Sora jumped back, pushing her brother behind him. The man disappeared.  
"What did he say, Sora?" Tai asked, helping Sora said. "I know who is next." Sora said. "Who?" Sozou asked, helping himself up. Sora looked down at Sozou and answered, "You."  
  



	3. My name is Death

Author's Note: I don't own Digimon. I do wish to be a voice character for some anime or cartoons. ^_^ Okay... Read the other fics first because the three kids start their REAL adventure in this one. I was watching Final Destination before I wrote it.   
  
Sora, Sozou, and Tai sat in Tai's bedroom. "Tai! Let me in!" Kari yelled from outside the door. "Nuh uh, Kari! We are talking about big kid stuff!" Tai yelled back. Sora giggled at Tai's bossiness. They could hear small, quiet footsteps retreating. "Tai... I was thinking..." Sora begun but was cut off by Sozou's voice. "That's a first." Sozou laughed and Sora stuck her tongue out at him.   
"I was thinking... that the thing couldn't live on Earth, could it? No. It would have to live somewhere else and we need to get there. Somehow." Sora said and the two boys nodded. "You're right. I think." Tai said, smiling at the young girl. "Sora. I know how." Sozou whispered.  
  
"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Sora asked in a hushed voice. The three wore all of the black they could find and were in the local science museum. "It's for a good cause." Sozou whispered back. Tai and Sora nodded as they walked into a gigantic room with a funny looking machine. "I seen this on the news. I think. It is something that transports stuff." Tai whispered.  
"The science people called it a... jigen unpan. It is supposed to transport people to other places. Like other dimensions. They never tested it but they say it might work." Sozou explained. (Jigen Unpan means Dimension Transport) Sora nodded, "I seen it. Let's go!"   
Sozou walked up to the controls and pushed a couple buttons and the group went into the machine. The noise from it starting up banged at their eardrums. A light hummed and the three found themselves in a dark land that was unfamilar to them.   
  
"Whoa... Where are we?" Sora asked to the darkness around her. "I guess this is where he lives." Tai said, his voice shaky and scared. "It's dark." Sozou said. "We can see that, Sozou, but why is it dark. And where is he?" Tai said. The group looked at each other.  
"Welcome, children." A voice said. The voice was cold and sent chills up everyone's backs. "Who.. who are you?" Sora stammered to get out. "I am what you call he or it or even a thing. But I am something... someone. And I am after your families. I have something for everyone." The voice said.   
"Just what are you, mister." Sozou scared, his voice small and terrified. "I am... what you fear most and what your father felt... death." The voice says. The three gasped. 


	4. False Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish to own Toei someday, someday. And I haven't written on this story for a year or so and I have watched Jeepers Creepers. I do own Sozou and Rikou... And the Demon if you want to think that. This will be a Taiora.  
  
"And I want that disk." The voice yelled, angered at the three kids.   
"We.. We don't have any disks," Sora stammered. "We don't know what you are talking about."  
"Don't play games with me, Sora Takenouchi! I know what you have and what you don't! And I know you have your father's disk in your pocket!" The voice yelled, more of a garbled voice than a male or female's voice that could be distinguished.  
Sora gasped and put her hand over her pocket. "I don't understand. Why do you want the disk?"  
"Of couse, you impudent human, you could never understand that there is a world beyond these ones. There could be thousands, millions of worlds. All for me to control." The voice said, imagining itself in the worlds.  
"This guy is cracked." Sozou whispered to Taichi and Sora.  
"One too many times, at that matter." Taichi responded, nodding.  
"Hush! If you obey me and give me that disk and I will give you a quick, and semi-painless, death. And if you don't hand over that disk, you will be my slaves for all eternity." The voice ordered. A dark figure, much like the man at the park, appeared a few feet away from the group. He waved his hand around in a showy display. "I could let you rule a world. Have slaves of your own."  
"Never!" Taichi yelled and stepped forward. "We would never become a monster like you. And we will never hand over the disk so you can kill everyone."  
"Pitiful children, do you think you can defeat me? I am the ruler of this world. I killed your father. And you will be next." The man smiled.   
"We can always try. And you had to sneak around to kill my father!" Sozou yelled and made a fist. "You are a coward! A shadow."  
"And we will defeat you. You will never get the disk. Even if you kill us." Taichi yelled. He smiled and looked back at Sora.  
"How do you propose to stop me if you are dead?" The man asked, his mouth in a sneer.  
"I will break the disk." Sora stepped forward, holding the small disk up. "Snap. Just like that. I don't care if my father worked hard on this. He would never want it in the hands of a monster like you."  
"Break it.." The man let it hang. He dashed forward in a blur and grabbed Sozou around the neck, lifting the boy up. "And your twin dies."  
"Sozou!" Sora cried out. She looked at the disk. "I will give you this disk. If you let my brother go."  
"No.." Sozou struggled to say. "Don't give up."  
"Good, Sora. Hand over the disk." He ordered. Sora stepped forward and placed the disk in the demon's free hand. She looked up at Sozou. "I change my mind, Sora. He dies." 


	5. Last Battle, New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own Toei, yet. I do not own Sora or Taichi. I own Sozou and Rikou. I think I will let you read it now.  
  
The demon smiled and pulled his grip around Sozou's neck tighter. Sozou gasped and let out a small whimper. The demon clasped his hand and dropped Sozou's lifeless body onto the ground.  
"So.. Sozou? Sozou!" Sora screamed and stared at her brother's body. "You killer! You said you would let him go! You said so!" She ran and hit her fists against the demon's chest. "Why? I gave you the disk. Make him come back! You said you would!"  
"Hush, insolent child. Did you except the ruler of demons to keep his word?" The demon said, refiguring his body into his natural demon form. He wrapped his hand around Sora's neck and picked her up.  
"Put her down! Don't hurt her!" Taichi ran toward the demon. The demon put out his other hand and shot a blast at Taichi. He fell backwards and struggled to sit up.  
"Why do you want to kill my family? Why is that disk so important?" Sora let out. Her voice paused and gasped for breath.  
"Your father created this disk with two other people. It is the gateway to a new world. A Digital World. A place where monsters live. A place for me to control. I will go there and watch them suffer and only the strong will survive."  
Sora glared at the demon. "You will die if you go." She looked over at Taichi, who was still on the ground.   
"Shush!" The demon growled and slapped his hand across Sora's face. She reeled her head back and gasped for more air. "Your family will die. It was your father's mistake. He is dead and your twin brother, Sozou Takenouchi. You will be and your mother will die."  
"Not if I can help it." Taichi yelled and jumped on the demon's back, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck. "You will let Sora go. And drop the disk."  
"My pleasure." The demon sneered and threw Sora across the darkness.  
"Sora!" Taichi yelled and watched the young girl. He watched as light appeared and shaped itself into a young man and caught Sora. "Sora!" Taichi called again.  
"Hello, babe. Only you aren't a baby at all." The mam made of light said, his voice echoing.   
"Dad.. Daddy?" Sora stammered and looked up at her father's glowing, smiling face. "Are you back? Are you alive?"  
"No, Sora. I am here to defeat this monster. Knowledge like that should never be in a demon's hand." Rikou said, his voice still gentle but stern.  
"Daddy. He killed you and Sozou." Sora said, tears falling freely down her cheeks.  
"Sozou is with me. He is okay and because of his death, you can live. And Taichi can live. You both were very courageous."  
"I am getting annoyed. Must I kill you again, Rikou Takenouchi?" The demon said and spread out his wings, knocking Taichi onto the ground.  
"Ouch!" Taichi whined and rubbed his butt. "That hurt."  
"You will never harm these chosen children again. Or any child to that mattter." Rikou said and set Sora down. She ran over to Taichi and helped him up. "Die, demon!" Rikou yelled and sent a blast of light toward the demon.  
"No!" The demon yelled and evaporated into the light. Rikou, without the light, stood looking at Sora and Taichi who were clinging onto each other. And Sozou's body, sprawled on the ground.  
"Goodbye, my Sora... Do not worry about Sozou. He is safe with me. And you are safe from the demon but stay strong and try to understand your mother."  
"I don't understand myself, daddy." Sora whined and stood up.  
"You will some day. Someday." Rikou answered and disappeared in a blast of light with Sozou's body. Taichi and Sora were back in the park.  
  
*Three Years Later*  
"Taichi, do you remember, three years ago, with the Dark World?" Sora asked Taichi when they got away from the group. Taichi nodded. "Do you think what Sozou did made us the Digidestined? Or was he destined for this crest and adventure?"  
"Sora, I believe you deserve this crest. And I can't even tell you why. I just know that you do. And I know that Sozou had to die or we would have. And there wouldn't be any Digidestined." Taichi answered and put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Taichi. Thank you for saving me. And for standing by me the whole time." Sora whispered and smiled. "I don't know if I would have survived if it wasn't for you."  
"Just remember, Sora. No matter what happens. There is always someone that loves you. Your mother, your father, and Sozou." He said. "And me." He added under his breath.  
"I know, Taichi. I just wish that.. I wish. I don't know anymore." Sora said, shaking her head. Taichi nodded and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and the two stood there, remembering everything they saw. The death, the life, and the destiny. And it was just because of Sora's love and Taichi's courage.  
  
  
A/N: So.. Sappy ending. What do you think? Should I start planning my award speech? Anywho, I thought this was a great fic to continue, even after a year or two. 


End file.
